


the stars look lovely in your eyes

by jamessimpsforspencerreid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, at least no one dies though, is this fluff, no its not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamessimpsforspencerreid/pseuds/jamessimpsforspencerreid
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime is insecure and Oikawa is- i dont fuckign know man read the god damn fic
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	the stars look lovely in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I TRY TO SAY IWAIZUMI HAJIME AND MY IDIOT BRAIN IS LIKE-
> 
> Iwaizumi Hajime (27) athletic trainer 
> 
> this is a problem

Iwaizumi sits on the soft grass, a few feet away from the tent where his teammates are sleeping. The air is slightly cool, just enough to remind him that it's nighttime.

Going outside and watching the stars has become a tradition for him.

He does it every time he gets a nightmare.

his legs are clutched close to his chest, his knees tucked under his chin. Everything is silent and calm until a voice shatters the still air.

"Iwa-chan? What are you doing outside?" Oikawa steps out of the tent, yawning and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Hm? Oh, it's you."

"Rude!" Oikawa sits down next to him, mimicking his way of sitting. "What's wrong?

"Nothing." Iwaizumi says, staring straight ahead. They both know it's a lie.

"Hmm." they sit in silence for a bit, neither wanting to break the silence.

After a while, Oikawa rests his head on Iwaizumi's shoulder, and Iwaizumi drapes his arm over Oikawa.

After quite some time of silence, he finally speaks.

"I've been getting nightmares for some time. Normal people wouldn't find them scary. It's where, after everything I've done, it still isn't enough.

I'm not strong enough, I'm not hot enough, I'm not good enough I'm never fucking enough. 

So people leave me. 

It's someone different each night. Sometimes it's my mom, a friend, you get the idea.

but lately,

It's been you." He looks up at the sky, exhaling deeply.

After Oikawa has been silent for a while, Iwaizumi glances at the boys face seeing his eyes are closed and he's snoring slightly.

Iwaizumi lets out a low chuckle before scooping Oikawa into his arms, carrying him bridal style.

"Cmon Shitty-kawa lets get you back to bed."

He carries Oikawa into the tent, setting him gently onto his sleeping bag, tucking him in with care and brushing the hair from his face.

"I never told you this, but I think I love you." He laughs, smiling at the sleeping boy. "You don't need to say anything though."

Iwaizumi walks over to his own sleeping bag and crawls in, facing away from Oikawa.

Neither can see the other but they both have matching silent tears rolling down their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> me?  
> channeling my insecurities onto a charachter?  
> whatttt that's crazy lol hahahah


End file.
